


Baby, Baby, Baby

by centroid



Category: Avengers (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidentally Outed, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Gay Panic, Hero Wade Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is an idiot, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Wade Wilson Feels, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, but had a minute of being fuckers, comic spideypool, i take everything i like and meld it into one place, soft, the avengers world i create in my head is kinda weird, wade doesn't get enough credit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centroid/pseuds/centroid
Summary: Peter Parker really should have thought better of kissing his boyfriend in Avengers tower. You know- where the Avengers live. The Avengers who don't know he's gay, and in a relationship with Wade Wilson.Whoops!





	Baby, Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> so Id like to reiterate something I put in the tags. I personally like to take my favorite aspects of things from canon and play off those into my own avengers verse, if that makes sense, meaning im never set in one canon depiction. (im sure thats what everyone does but whatever)  
> i have no idea what im doing, so theres that. I haven't written in like a year so if this is rusty, sorry!
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter Parker is a lot of things.

 _Stupid_ , however- is not something that would often be on the list of words to describe Spider-Man.

It really should have dawned on him that maybe kissing his boyfriend in Avengers tower, occupied by the people Peter was _not yet out to_ , would have been a bad idea. A very bad idea, even. Catastrophically bad- but that's what Peter’s life was anyway. Parker luck, huh?

The mission had been fine, they all got back with minimal complains about why Deadpool was even there in the first place. Everyone else went on with their normal routines, so when Peter saw the common area, or- the _living room_ , empty, he assumed it was okay.

It was innocent, it really was. It’s not like they were sucking face or anything, just some innocent post battle kisses with their masks rolled up to their noses. Wade sitting in the crook of the couch, half angled towards Peter, and Peter right beside him, leaning into his side, but body facing forwards.

Although chaste in nature, Peter was heavily focused on the sound of his boyfriend’s breathing, the steady _thud_ of his heart reassuring and calming Peter down after their fight. And Peter knew Wade was calmed just by the arachnid’s presence too.

Their lips slotted together firmly, moving against each other in slow movements that barely solicited opening their respective mouths. Peter indulged in the texture of Wades skin, the ever changing scarring always keeping Peter intrigued. That was one thing Peter loved about Wade. Nothing was ever the same. His words would always manage to catch you off guard. Wade was always hopping from one topic from the next, and Peter was happy to follow.

A low, happy hum sounded from Wades throat, and Peter sighed, leaning more into the ex-merc, happy to be in the presence of his love.

Maybe he was too relaxed to notice any _zing_ up his spine.

That is, until the door directly across from the front of the couch opened, and all the Avengers strolled the fuck through.

Peter’s first instinct was to freeze. His body tensed but did not move. Sure, he fought baddies and supervillains and common everyday criminals, but that was impersonal. That was _Spider-Man_. This was Peter Parker.

Something Peter always adored about Wade was his openness. Wade left nothing in the dark when it came to his personality. Wade was Wade, and that was just the end of it. Peter, on the other hand, was secretive. Everything about his life was a mystery to those not close to him, and he liked it that way. He liked feeling secure and safe. Like a spider, he liked to hide.

So when the fucking Avengers walk in, barely noticing the two, all Peter could do is freeze up.

Because one of his secrets was out, and he was _terrified._

The first gasp sounded and Peter- slowly, like a snail making a getaway, separated his lips from Wades. The silence in the room made the quiet _thwip_ of their lips parting _far too loud,_ and Peter licked his lips nervously.

The sound of something falling on the floor, and Peter dared to open his eyes, only to stare directly into the eyes of Wades mask.

The sound of Tony inhaling, and Peter was moving again.

He jerkily moved his head, facing the people he _did not want to see_ . His mind was reeling, but the main thing on he was thinking about were the _looks_. All of them had facial expressions ranging from surprise to distaste. If he were in his right mind he might have realized that it might have been because they didn’t really like Deadpool, and thought of him as a crazy killer.

But Peter was not in his right mind, so the looks of disgust sent his heart into his intestines and his stomach up in his throat.

 _They hated him_.

Oh god, they hated him now.

Suddenly, panic was in his heart and his voice came out oddly normal for someone who wanted to crawl in a hole and _die._

“Uh… fancy seeing you here?” And damn it, his voice cracked. He was pushing 30, for christs sake, he could leave the damn voice cracks back in puberty where they _belonged_.

Steve was the first to speak. “Peter, maybe we could, uh- talk? Yeah. Talk. In the other room? In private?”

_Nope. Nopety nope nope. No!_

“Oh wow, would you look at the time!” Peter looked down at his wrist, where a watch might occupy the space, but instead- just his web shooters. He jerkily stood up, grabbing Wades hand on the way. “Turns out I left my stove on. Wade! Wade, come with me, we need to go turn it off.” And Peter noticed for the first time that Wade was silent. Eerily so. He would dwell on that once they got out _out out_ **_out_ **.

He pulled Wade up behind him, quickly maneuvering himself in front of his boyfriend, and swished his arm back just so to grab Wade’s other limb. He took the two arms and pulled, looping them around his own neck. He registered Wade tightening his hold, even bringing his legs up to wrap around Peters waist as Peter began running.

“Jarvis! Window please!” Peter shouted. He didn’t really mean to be so loud, but he also didn’t really care. The window opened with a _swoosh_ and Peter launched using his left leg. He felt the muscles work and burn with the effort of propelling them out of the tall building, his foot arching and extending, his calf flexing with the momentum of his own lithe body.

He blearily registered the cold, thin air he sucked in, but it was a welcome change. He turned his body, reaching out his right arm and pulling his palm back towards his own elbow, clenching in his middle and ring finger down onto the trigger of his web shooters. The web shot out, jolting his arm with the force of the condensed web fluid. His muscles braced his bones, taking the force as the web collided with the top edge of the tower. Peter readjusted, curled his wrist back to him and pulled down, propelling him and Wade to the top of the tower at a blinding speed.

He clipped the edge of the building, though, and his grace crashed alongside himself and Wade on the tarmac of the helipad. He breathed hard, forcing air into his dry lungs. The breath hurt, dragging on the inside of his throat as he tried to croak out words to Wade.

_The Avengers thought they were disgusting. The avengers hated them now. They were never gonna call him for backup again. If they ever saw him in a fight they weren’t gonna even say hello. They’d let him rot with a gaping wound before touching his dirty gay-_

His thoughts were abruptly halted as a familiar hand gently wrapped around his wrist. He let his body hang, slung down near the tarmac, letting his full weight be held by Wade’s grip on his wrist. He wanted to cry.

“Hey, baby boy, talk to me.” Wade’s voice was steady, understanding and knowledgeable. “I need some kinda tip here.”

Peter’s lungs burned. “They didn’t know… gay.” Peter couldn’t fucking breathe. Oh my god, he was dying. His heart was stopping. “Looked,” He panted, “ _disgusted._ ” He spat the word. He was trying, _and failing_ , to get his breathing under control. Why did everything seem slow motion and floaty? “They hate me now.” Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was whining like a child. He knew that, but his heart ached in a way it hadn't in years, and his brain was bringing up every scow or yell or comment he had ever received when he was out with Wade in public. In civies. Not as Spider-Man and Deadpool, but as Peter and Wade.

His body was slightly jostled as Wade moved their arms around. He brought Peter down to the tarmac, but a hand braced his back, keeping him sitting up.

“I need you to listen to me honey,” Wade started, and Peter jumped at the realization Wade was in front of him, not behind. Wade slowly brought Peter’s wrist up, the same one he had been holding the entire time. He moved Peter’s hand into a flat palm, and pressed it against his own suit clad chest. Right over his heart. “Listen, you need to slow your heart rate. C’mon baby, breathe with me. In, you can do it- let’s hold it for a second… and out. Good job baby, let’s keep going like that…” He trailed off, instructing _in’s_ and _out’s_ for Peter to follow. His mind was going a mile a minute, but the world seemed sluggish, his own breathing labored. So he focused on Wade, and tuned out everything else.

Eventually- _miraculously_ , his breathing slowed, and his heart stopped trying to beat its way out of his chest. He took a deep, shaky inhale, and let the tension in his body leave with his own exhale.

“Good job. Now, I need you to listen to me. The Avengers do not _hate_ you, they are not gonna let you rot, they do not think you’re disgusting, and they are not gonna stop working with you”

“Us.” Peter corrected. He hadn’t realized he’d said any of that out loud.

“You say a lot of stuff out loud without realizing.” Wade continued. _Oh._ Peter should just stop thinking all together. “Baby,” Wade continued, and the tone in his voice made Peter wish they were at home, in comfy pajamas, cuddling and watching a movie. Any movie. “I’m like, one thousand percent positive the only person they hate is _me._ They adore you, they could never hate you.”

The thought of someone hating Wade made Peter’s chest constrict and the need to keep Wade out of harm’s way flare up through his bones. Wade had dealt with more than enough shit in his life so far, he didn’t need any more. “Lets think through this rationally, Petey. Iron Dick loves you like a son. He loves you like family, they all do. It’s me they don’t like. They also haven’t seen the rocky rollercoaster ride that _is_ my skin, so their reaction could have been to my looks.”

Peter might have let out a growl at that. Maybe. Wade laughed.

“So Tony loves you like a son- unconditionally. Natasha- she may be cold blooded, but she’s not cold _hearted_ . If that makes sense. She’s not an asshole, and she cares a lot about you. Clint- I mean c’mon, the guy is just a cool dude. He’s also really kind. Thor, I don’t think his planet even has prejudice against gay people, if they even have a concept for it and don’t just treat it as normal. He’s from a different _world_ , for crying out loud. They _have_ to be more advanced than us. Bruce, hes a big softy. Couldn’t hurt a fly! At least, not as ‘Bruce’... maybe the other guy could. I digress! Bruce is kind and loving, not hateful. And Steve! With an ass like that, man…” Wade trailed off, and it made a rusty laugh claw out of Peter’s throat

“Well if you love his ass so much why don’t you just go marry it?” A distraction. Good.

“Petey! My dear, dear Petey-pie. _No ass_ is like _your ass_ . Not a single one in the world! Plus, no one else could put up with me.” He paused, a melancholy tune on his tongue. Peter wanted to kiss it away. “And I could never love someone else as much as I love you.” He sighed, and Peter relaxed that much more. _God_ he loved Wade Wilson.

Peter tried his best to believe was Wade was saying, and for the most part, he did. The feaverish doubt in the back of mind was still there though- festering. It made anxiety rip through his stomach with poisoned claws, and he wanted it _gone._

“And, I mean- if they do have a problem I could always just slice n dice them, yaknow? No one hurts my Petey.” Wade finished with a light tone, but the underlying danger in his voice told Peter that he was serious. For a hero, that should have made him more concerned, but instead he was heartwarmed.

“Thank you, Wade. I know you do stuff like this for me every day, but thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too baby boy, now why don’t we go back down there and get them used to us, huh? As partners.” Wade finished, sounding insanely proud. But then he added “In crime _and_ in bed.”

Peter snorted. “Okay.”

~

Both Peter and Wade would have been insanely embarrassed if they had known that the second Peter flung them out and on top of the tower, Tony asked Jarvis where they went.

And Peter would have made a mental note to hack Jarvis to work for _him_ instead of Tony if he had known that when Jarvis told Tony that Peter and Wade were on the roof, _Tony asked for audio and visual._

But, alas, pushing any embarrassment on Peter’s behalf aside, Tony was glad he asked Jarvis to see what was going on. He got to see a side of the pair that he never saw before. Wade was hardly ever _serious_ . It’s just not something Wade did. But he was with Peter. He seemed to know when to reassure, when to joke, when to _everything._ And Tony was impressed. He’d be the first to admit that the Avengers as a whole (minus Peter) disliked Wade. But he’d also be the first to admit that they did _not_ give the guy enough credit.

The team as a whole watched the scarred ex-mercenary talk Peter down from a panic attack- _caused by them-_ his brain supplied. They all then watched in awe as the two exchanged mutual feelings of love, and jokes. One being at Cap’s expense. Tony will admit he snorted at that. But the ex-merc seemed to know a lot about all of the Avengers. He knew they weren’t bad people, he knew they only wanted what was best for Peter, even if Peter didn’t see it right now himself.

And for that, they trusted Wade. They didn’t even really talk about it. They all exchanged meaningful looks in silent conversation, and that was that. Because Wade had seen the good in them, when they had given the pair a very good reason to hate them. But Wade was kind and reassuring, giving the group the benefit of the doubt. It was time they did the same.

Tony quickly closed down the screen that Jarvis had projected on the wall as they heard Wade and Peter talk about coming back down.

Not moments later, they heard a quiet “Window please!” and the same window they had jumped out of was now sliding open once again. Peter crawled in, Wade strapped to his back. They stood once in, and the window closed behind them. They kept their hands linked, as Peter was still unsure.

“I think we all owe you an apology.” Steve starts, because _of course_ Steve would start.

Peter looks up with widened mask lenses. He was still surprised.

“Our initial reaction was rude and I’m sorry.” Clint spoke next, the rest of the group nodding along with him. “It doesn’t reflect our actual opinions about you and it was very mean of us.”

Natasha stepped forwards, toward the two. “As long as you’re happy, I am too.” She directed to Peter, then gave Wade a pointed look alongside a small smirk. Wade could sense the underlying _“If you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”_

Peter took in the scene before him, noticing they were all smiling. They were _happy_ for Wade and Peter. Maybe this wasn’t the worst thing to happen? He was starting to think so.

“Well! Now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way, how about a nice movie? Clint, my main man- where is the popcorn?” Wade released Peters hand, not before giving it three firm squeezes- an _I love you._ He brought his hands up to clasp and rub together, Walking towards the man he had spoken to. The two broke off into conversation as they left to go get popcorn, leaving Peter with the rest of the group. He stepped forwards, not yet being done with the topic.

“Look, I’m sorry I freaked out and ran, I should have-” Peter was cut off.

“That is where I’m gonna stop you. You have nothing to be sorry for. We were startled and we were assholes, You didn’t deserve that.” Tony looked right into the eyes of Peter’s mask. Tony took a deep inhale, one that told Peter that Tony was about to get uncomfortably sappy, “That being said, What Wade said on the roof is true.” Peter started sputtering, _They could see? And hear? Oh god._ “We love you like family. Hell, it gets lonely sometimes being an Avenger. You _are_ family. We love you for you.” Tony’s hand came to rest on Peter’s shoulder.

Cap cut in, and Peter wasn’t sure if he was happy that Tony wouldn’t have to show emotion anymore, or not. “We can see now that the Wade we were judging is not who Wade really is. He cares for you sincerely. And for that, we love him too.”

 _Oh._ Peter wasn’t expecting _that._ Tears welled up in his eyes before he could try to stop it. He gripped the mask under where it was already pulled up to his nose, and pushed, fully taking it off. “Cmon guys, now I’m sappy too!” He choked, and wiped at his eyes. Wade didn’t have a lot of acceptance or love going on in his life. Most people hated him for his ‘too much’ personality or were disgusted by him for his looks. Wade’s existence was rather lonely, even if the man himself wouldn’t admit it, so Cap’s words touched Peter. Knowing he _and_ Wade had a safe place, a safe _family-_ besides Aunt May- that they were welcome and loved for who they were, was all Peter could have wanted.

“Thank you guys. So much. This means-” Peter was once again cut off.

“And _that_ is where I draw the line.” Tony interrupted. “I need a drink.” Tony walked off towards the bar.

“Rude!” Peter squaked, but he was smiling. Warm and welcome.

Wade strolled back into the room with Clint, holding two large bowls of popcorn. “Movie time!” He supplied. If he took notice of Peter’s wet eyes, which Peter was  _sure_ he did, he didn’t let on. He just walked over the the group, motioning for everyone to go to the couches in front of the large TV.

 

The night progressed, through laughter and popcorn-throwing. Clint was the most invested in the (subtitled) movie, some pairs talking through it others watching offhandedly. Peter and Wade were curled into each other on the far side of one of the couches, not really watching the movie but enjoying the setting they were in. Everyone was in their own respective bubbles of personal space, doing their own thing, but enjoying the company. Tony was fiddling with a dim holo-computer screen in front of him, muttering things to Bruce next to him. Steve was talking quietly- but animatedly, with Bucky. Natasha was sharpening a knife- was that supposed to be threatening? Peter quitely scoffed. Sam, Thor and Scott were debating something Peter didn’t listen to, but everyone was there.

Sure, Peter was a grown ass adult who paid his rent and his taxes, took care of his Aunt when she needed it, and lived his daily life as Peter Parker _and_ Spider-Man, but he enjoyed being surrounded by such a scene that shouted ‘family’. He was content.

So later that night, after he swung himself and Wade home- tired and sluggish in movement, listening to Wades ambient chatter, he laid down for bed. He curled into his boyfriend’s chest, exchanged more lazy kisses, and sighed. “I love you.” Peter muttered.

“Well, you are pretty handsome if I do say so myself” Wade started, and Peter rolled his eyes.

And, if Wade grabbed his ass in both hands and kneaded it while breathing out an wispy “I love you too.” Well- the Avengers didn’t have to know.


End file.
